Hikari Swap
by YamiKoi
Summary: Hikari swapping! Can't really say much for this its kinda obvious! By the way Yami and Yugi are together, Bakura and Ryou, Kaiba and Jou. The first swap is Ryou and Yugi.
1. Chapter 1

I KNW I HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING IN A WHILE BUT MY LAPTOP WENT MENTAL!!! I'M SORRY!!!! anyway i decided to do this randomly. _**IMPORTANT:**_ I got the idea off wife swap, in this i'd just like to say that people are swapped in the main coupling ideas. YAMIXYUGI, BAKURAXRYOU and KAIBAXJOU. just so ppl knw. anyone this is yugi swapped with ryou. if i get reviews i may continue. Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yugi Ryou

Yugi happily began packing for his trip, he and ryou had decided to swap yami's for a day to see each others lives. Yami slowly poked his head over the bed and watched his hikari pack, a light whimper came from his lips, this hadn't really been accepted by him. Yugi had wanted to do it but yami had refused... 14 glasses of wine later, a seductive hikari and a tape recorder later for evidence Yami had realised his mistake. Threatening to take him to court Yami had given into his hikari. Yami sneaked around the bed and began unpacking his hikaris clothes as Yugi continued to pack.

"Yami." Yugi warned.

Yami whimpered and slowly began putting the clothes back. He sneaked over to his hikari and watched him packing some leather clothes.

"YUGI!" Yami shouted.

Yugi jumped in shock and looked around.

"What's wrong?" Yugi asked.

Yami angrily removed the leather clothes from Yugi's luggage. Yugi calmly watched as everything except from his socks were removed.

"You are NOT wearing leather around that tomb robber." Yami snapped deffiantely.

"So what... i'm only supposed to wear my socks?" Yugi questioned.

"I'm sure there's something suitable to wear that isn't leather in here." Yami said as he rummaged through the wardrobe.

Yugi waited patiently for Yami's realization, it didn't take long. Yami slowly leaned from inside the wardrobe.

"Finished?" Yugi asked.

Yami slowly nodded and looked around the room. Yugi sighed and packed for the tenth time.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"RYOU YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME FOR THE PHARAOH'S BUM BOY!!!" Bakura cried. (A/N: Please don't take any offence at that line if any bisexuals or homosexuals reading this, it just seemed like something Bakura would say.)

Ryou sighed and ignored his lover continuing to pack.

"Sorry Bakura but it's Yugi I feel sorry for in this swap, he's gonna be stuck doing what I do for you for a week." Ryou replied calmly.

Bakura stopped crying and stared.

"So... what this is just a break from me... you just need some quiet time?" Bakura asked.

Ryou stared at Bakura then finally...

"Yeah... let's go with that." Ryou said.

"RYOU!!!" Bakura cried.

"I'll tell you what... if you do this i'll do whatever you want for a week, okay?" Ryou asked.

Bakura stared.

BANG!

Ryou blinked as he stared at the street. He gently knocked on the front door.

"BAKURA MY CLOTHES!" Ryou shouted.

A pair of trousers fell on Ryou's head. He looked up and watched as Bakura threw his clothes out the window.

"BYE RYOU!!!" Bakura called.

"WHAT ABOUT MY SUIT CASE?" Ryou called up.

He screamed and ran as his suitcase was thrown out the window. Ryou sighed and packed his clothes.

An hour later...

Bakura opened the door. He blinked when he saw Ryou sitting on the door step.

"What are you doing here?" Bakura asked.

"Oh, do forgive me but the car isn't supposed to be here FOR ANOTHER 2 HOURS." Ryou snapped back.

"Oh... you want me to drive you there early?" Bakura asked.

He let out a fan girl scream as Ryou launched at him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"YUGI PLEASE I'LL BE A GOOD YAMI I SWEAR I'LL COOK I'LL CLEAN I'LL PICK UP GAMES AFTER I'VE USED I'LL ACTUALLY LISTEN TO YOU WHEN WE'RE HAVING A CONVERSATION AND NOT JUST UNDRESS YOU IN MY MIND, YUGI PLEASE!!!" Yami shouted as he clung onto his hikari's leg as Yugi tried to leave.

"You do what when we're having conversations?" Yugi asked.

"Nothing..." Yami said.

Yugi glared.

"I said... imagine you in dark magicians girl's clothes." Yami said.

Yugi gaped in shock.

"I mean... playing master and slave..." Yami tried.

Yugi blinked in shock.

"I mean... oh I give up." Yami sighed.

"When I get back we'll have to talk about your unhealthy imagination." Yugi said.

Yami pouted.

"Kaiba didn't think it was unhealthy when we were swapping fantasies." Yami complained.

"O...K... that's normal, I guess." Yugi sighed.

"PLEASE!" Yami begged.

"Will you PLEASE get off my leg?" Yugi asked.

"NO!" Yami shouted.

A snow shoveller and twenty men later...

Yugi climbed into the back seat of the car that would be taking him to Ryou's house. Yami was tied to a lamp post while his hikari locked the door so that Yami couldn't cling onto him again. The men untied him. Yami sighed and waved happily to his hikari and slowly began sneaking over to the car.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bye Bakura and remember, you promised no knives." Ryou said as he climbed into the car.

"I promise, bye Ryou!" Bakura called waving.

The two continued waving until they could no longer see each other.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello Bakura." Yugi said smiling as he climbed out of the car.

"Hello Yugi." Bakura said innocently.

"By the way Ryou imformed of the promises you made." Yugi warned.

Bakura pouted and Yugi smiled warmly at Bakura as he walked to the back of the car to get his suitcase.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryou calmly climbed out of the car at the Kame Game Shop. He removed the suitcase from the back and walked inside the house.

"YAMI!" He called inside the quiet house. "ARE YOU HERE?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yugi screamed in complete shock as he opened the boot. Bakura ran over to see what the comotion was about.

"Hi Yugi." Yami said smiling warmly to Yugi from inside the boot.

"Hi Pharaoh." Bakura greeted smiling.

"Hi tomb robber." Yami replied.

Yugi sighed irritably.

RING RING!

"Bakura will you get that?" Yugi asked.

"I thought you were supposed to do what I tell you today and tomorrow." Bakura said.

Yugi rolled his eyes and let go of Yami's hand. Yami let out a girlish shriek as Yugi let go of his hand and fell back into the boot. Bakura laughed.

"Hello?" Yugi asked.

"Hey Yugi, it's Ryou... I think I lost Yami..." Ryou said.

"Hey Ryou, don't worry I found him in my boot." Yugi laughed. "I'll send him over in a few minutes."

"Okay, thanks Yugi." Ryou said.

"And if you ever lose him again remember I have a chip installed in him. The GPS system is in the bed side table. You'll find he tends to wander off if you forget to put his leash on." Yugi explained.

"Oh, so that's what that collar is for, thanks Yugi, bye." Ryou said.

"Bye Ryou." Yugi said.

Yugi walked outside to see Bakura poking Yami who was stuck in the boot of the car.

"Bakura put the stick down and step away from the Yami." Yugi sighed.

Bakura threw the stick in a random direction. Three old people later it landed in a near by puddle. Yugi helped Yami out of the car. He calmly placed the crying Yami in the back seat and told the driver where to go. He went inside Bakura and Ryou's apartment ready to start the swap.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryou was calmly reading the manual Yugi had left behind when the door bell rang. Ryou opened the door to find Yami clutching a note. Ryou lead him inside and took the note:

_**Dear Ryou,**_

_** remember the leash and GPS system I told you about it'll help you take care of Yami alot and also remember to take Yami out for a walk for at least an hour three times a day. Also, as you probably read in the manual make him wear the special T-Shirt I had made for him when ever you go out. Good Luck!**_

_**Yugi**_

_**PS. Yami likes to watch bambi before he goes to bed unless he won't sleep, forgot to put that in the manual, any problems just call.(A/N: I don't own bambi)**_

"Ryou!" Yami called.

"Yes Yami?" Ryou questioned.

"What's for dinner?" Yami asked.

"What would you like?" Ryou asked.

"COOKIES! I'LL GET THEM!" Yami called.

Remembering the manual Ryou quickly ran into the kitchen.

"NO YAMI DON'T..." Ryou started.

THUD!

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yami cried.

"This is gonna be a long four days." Ryou sighed.

"RYOU KISS MY BOOBOO (sp?)" Yami cried.

Ryou sighed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yugi had finsihed packing and was happily reading the maual Ryou had left for him.

"YUGI!" Bakura called.

"YES BAKURA!" Yugi called.

"WHEN'S DINNER?!" Bakura asked.

"WHENEVER YOU LIKE, WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Yugi replied.

"... the guy downstairs can't hold on much longer... I'll go get him you start the oven!" Bakura answered as he walked past Yugi and left.

"BAKURA NO!" Yugi ran after him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Can't be bothered do anymore. If i get reviews I'll continue if not i'll delete. I'm just giving it a shot ppl!!!


	2. Journey for food

Another chappie for no apparent reason!!! I knw I should update the others but I dnt have the heart to write thm right now. Here we go!!!

Chapter 2

Ryou sighed and gently kissed Yami's knee. Yami giggled happily and stood up. He put his hands out expectedly.

"COOKIES!" Yami shouted.

Ryou sighed.

"Cookies, milk and fruit." Ryou said.

"NO COOKIES AND MILK ONLY!" Yami said.

"Sorry but unless you eat an orange first you get no cookies." Ryou said simply.

Yami pouted and sighed.

"Fine." Yami said picking up an orange and cringing while he ate it.

Ryou smiled triumphantly.

"Finished." Yami said. "COOKIES!"

Ryou opened the fridge, he stopped.

"We don't seem to have any milk." Ryou said without thinking.

"_**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!**_" Yami cried out.

Ryou covered his ears and sighed.

Yugi finally managed to drag Bakura out of the old man's apartment. Bakura pouted.

"He would have been chewy anyway with all those wrinkles." Bakura said.

Yugi sighed.

"Now what _**normal**_ thing would you like?" Yugi asked.

"……. MCDONALD'S!!!!" Bakura shouted. (A/N: Don't own mcdonalds or yu-gi-oh, forgot to say that.)

Yugi sighed.

"Okay then, come one, _**I'll**_ drive." Yugi said.

"Why can't I you don't own that car." Bakura said.

"Don't think Ryou didn't tell me about your side walk rampage, it's a good thing Ryou changed that landrover (A/N: don't own either) for his new almost harmless mini." Yugi sighed.

Bakura pouted but finally agreed.

It had been 2 hours…..

"_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!**_" Yami shouted.

"Finished?" Ryou asked.

Yami nodded.

"Good thing you've only had two walks today." Ryou sighed.

Latching the leash onto Yami's neck and putting the special shirt on the two left for the supermarket.

"Awwww…. Mummy look at the pretty doggy." A young girl commented.

Yami let out a small happy growl as the young girl scratched behind his ear. He and Ryou had cut through the park. The young girl picked up a twig.

"Fetch boy!" The girl said throwing the stock.

Yami instantly ran almost taking off Ryou's arm in the process.

"YAMI DON'T!" Ryou cried out.

Too late, Yami had already ran into the near by woods. Ryou sighed and removed the GPS system from his pocket and followed Yami.

A young boy was standing at the counter with a McDonalds hat on and a head set. After giving the last costumers their food he turned the head set back on.

"Hello McDonalds may I take your order?" The young man said through the head set innocently.

"Bakura what would you like?" Yugi asked.

"A cow." Bakura answered.

"A cheese burger?" Yugi questioned.

"No, a live cow…. With a chicken on the side." Bakura corrected him.

"A burger and nuggets?" Yugi asked.

"I SAID COW AND CHICKEN!!" Bakura shouted.

"Erm…. Hello?" the boy asked.

Yugi sighed.

"Forget it we'll go inside." Yugi muttered driving around and apologising to the confused worker.

"GIVE ME A LIVE COW AND CHICKEN!" Bakura shouted lunging at the young worker.

SPLAT!

Being so hungry Bakura had failed to notice before attempting to leap over Yugi that the small boy had rolled the window back up. He slowly slid down the window. He whimpered and slowly moved back to his seat. Yugi sighed and drove around.

"Where is he?" Ryou muttered.

It had been half an hour and he still hadn't found Yami using the GPS system.

Ring ring, ring ring!

Ryou removed the mobile from his pocket. He blinked in confusion not noticing the number on the screen but decided to answer anyway.

"Hello?" Ryou asked.

"Hello, this is Shou Hitamori (A/N: made up name) I think I may have something of yours could you please come to the pond in the park and pick it up?" Shou asked.

"Er…. Sure, I'm on my way." Ryou replied.

He put the mobile down and made his way to the pond. He sighed when he arrived. Sitting beside an unknown man was a whimpering Yami.

"Hello I'm Ryou." Ryou said. "The man you called."

Shou stood up and shook Ryou's hand.

"Shou," Shou greeted, he pointed towards Yami. "I found him curled up in a ball under the slide in the park. Is he yours?"

"Yes, thank you for calling me. Yami." Ryou said.

Yami looked up. He let out a fan girl squeal and jumped Ryou. Ryou stepped to one side knowing he wouldn't be able to hold Yami because of his weak stature. (A/N: Nothing against Yami he's one of my fav characters and Ryou.)

CRASH!

Picked up the leash and stroked Yami's head Yami purred happily and stood still.

"Thank you for finding him." Ryou thanked Shou.

"No problem, that shirt comes in handy I should have some made for my kids." Shou commented.

Ryou laughed. On Yami's black shirt written in bright red were the words:

_I am a lost Yami, if you find me please call 07415244906._

"Thank you again, good bye." Ryou said.

"Goodbye." Shou replied.

"Onto the supermarket!" Ryou shouted.

WOOSH!

Yami ran dragging Ryou along with him.

That's all!!!! I'll do some more soon I hope, please comment!!!


End file.
